


What are Friends for

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caught, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, is that their ship name, phichuuri, pre viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Phichit catches Yuuri in the middle of a very private moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little idea that popped into my head after seeing a bunch of Phichuuri art on tumblr. 
> 
> *no beta, sorry for any mistakes.

Yuuri had thought he would have the dorm to himself tonight. Phichit had gone out with a few of the other skaters to eat and hang out at one of the clubs nearby. They had asked Yuuri to come as well but that was never something he was interested in. He told Phichit to have fun and told him he would probably spend the night gaming or reading. But an hour into reading he got restless and decided to watch some skating videos instead, of Viktor naturally.

He had gotten a little too comfortable watching Viktor’s figure skate across the screen. His mind had begun to wander. Viktor was the man of his dreams, his crush since childhood. He was the reason he had started skating in the first place. The reason he was here. The reason he had met his best friend Phichit. Viktor had brought him here. Though he may never skate on the same ice as Viktor he couldn’t help but admire him a far. It was an admiration that went beyond a casual fan. He had posters of Viktor all over his walls as home, posters he would find himself staring at with more than admiration in his eyes. Even now, he found his eyes wandering to the small poster he had brought from home, posted right beside his bed.

He felt his cheeks heat up. Back at home, he couldn’t count how many times he had gotten off to Viktor’s image. Here however, he was rarely alone, he never had a chance to…relieve himself as he had before. But now he had the chance.

He closed his laptop and shoved it under his bed before clicking off his lamp. He didn’t bother getting under the covers, he knew it would be a few hours before Phichit was back. He would have enough time to even shower. He plugged his headphones into his phone, opening the browser to his porn site of choice, one that had a section of solely audio. It didn’t really matter which one it was, Yuuri was easily turned on by anything remotely sexual. Not that he had any experience at all in that aspect. He had never even dated before, never took the time or energy to do so.

When he finds a suitable one he turns it on and relaxes back. His eyes go to the poster beside him. A man like Viktor, there was no way he would ever get a man like that to hold him. His rubs the palm of his hand against his clothed cock, ears attentively listening to the erotic sound coming from his earbuds. He imagines its Viktor’s voice he hears, whispering into his ears as he presses light touches against his skin. He imagines it’s Viktor’s hand that grabs at his hardening cock.

He moans quietly, mindful of the more or less thin walls of the dorms. His free hand goes under his shirt, straight to his nipples which he tweaks between his fingers. He pulls and rubs the nubs into hardness. He shifts in the bed, turning toward the wall, squeezing his thighs together as a wave of pleasure overtakes him.

Quickly, he pushes down his pants and underwear kicking them off and onto the floor. The cool air against his wet member sends a shiver up his spine. He bites his lip when he takes the member into his hand, stroking from the base to the tip.  It’s been so long since he’s touched himself he knows it won’t be long. 

“V-Viktor…” he mutters, thumbing the tip of his cock and smearing a milky white bead of pre-cum. He was definitely feeling it easily tonight. As the moans coming from the audio increased so to did Yuuri’s.  He squeezes his eyes shut, rolling his hips into his hand. “Viktor…” his heart pounds in his chest. He’s so focused on his own pleasure he doesn’t her the click of the door opening.

Yuuri strokes faster, he’s so close now, so very close. He pinches his nipples, imagining Viktor’s hands exploring his body. Imagines Viktor’s fingers tapping against his hips and snaking around to his stomach. It’s almost like he’s there in the room, like he can feel the hand on his body.

No.

He wasn’t imagining a hand touching him.

Yuuri’s eyes fly open and he turns his head to see Phichit smiling down at him. He lets out a shriek, jolting up and pulling the head phones from his ears. “PHICHIT!” he covers his erection with his hand. His whole body is red from embarrassment and tears cloud his vision. “What are you doing here?”

“I forgot my ID.” He shrugs off his jacket and kicks off his shoes, the smile never leaving his face.

“Please forget you saw this. I’m so embarrassed!” he flailed. “I didn’t, I didn’t know you’d be back.”

Phichit laughs kicking off his pants now and Yuuri wonders why. “It’s no big deal Yuuri, this is something everyone does.” He walks over to Yuuri and joins him on the bed.

“I-I thought you were leaving.” He watches as Phichit pulls off his shirt next, leaving himself in nothing but his underwear.

“Mmmm, well I had planned on it but,” he puts his hand on Yuuri’s leg. “Wouldn’t it be better if I helped you out Yuuri?”

“D-don’t say things like that.” This night couldn’t get any worse. “Teasing me and-“

“I’m not teasing you. It feels better when another person touches it.”

Yuuri wouldn’t know. No one had ever touched him in such a way before.

“I can help you, and if you don’t like it I’ll stop okay.”

Yuuri is silent for a few moments. He couldn’t very well leave it like it was, and the way Phichit was looking at him…he looked eager. “That’s not something friends normally do right?” he looks away from him.

“Maybe not but…it’ll be something that feels good. For both of us. So what do you say Yuuri.” He pushes at his legs.

Yuuri’s eyes are wide, but his cock twitches at the idea of being touched. He takes a deep breath. “O-okay…please be gentle…” he blushes furiously as Phichit parts his legs.

“Relax Yuuri.” He scoots himself between his legs, hand gliding across Yuuri’s thigh slowly.

Yuuri tries to relax but when Phichit’s hand touches his cock he jerks away. “W-wait.”

“Hey, it’s okay Yuuri. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I-it’s not that I just…you’re my best friend and I don’t want to lose that.”

Phichit lets out a small laugh before leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s forehead. “Hey, something like this is not gonna make me think different of you. Besides, I really want to do it.”

Yuuri watches Phichit’s face for a bit, before letting out a sigh and nodding. “Okay…umm, then p-please continue.”

Phichit doesn’t hesitate to wrap his hand around Yuuri’s stiff cock. He strokes up before running his hand over the wet head. Yuuri shivers as a result, grabbing at Phichit’s shoulders.

The feeling was way different than doing it on his own. Every nerve in his body felt like it was tingling, like they were on fire. It felt…it was amazing, and Yuuri couldn’t stop the small moans from leaking from his lips. He goes to cover his mouth but Phichit gives him a glance.

“Hey now, I wanna hear how good I’m doing Yuuri. So it’s okay.” He rubs his thumb across the slit of his head. “Let it all out.”

Yuuri’s mouth falls open, he can feel his heart rate speed up as he gets closer to the edge. He was already so close to begin with he was sure it wouldn’t be long. Add that to the fact that Phichit’s hands were skillfully teasing his cock and he didn’t stand a chance.

“Feel good?” Phichit ask, fisting his full and heavy erection.  

Yuuri nods, brows furrowed as his hips reflexively rut into Phichit’s hand.

“Yuuri…” his friend watches him intently. “Can I kiss you?”

“Eh?” Yuuri is stunned by the question.

“I think…it’ll feel better for you if we do.” He smiles. “You’re close right? You’re twitching against my hand.”

Yuuri flushes madly, doe eyes locking onto Phichit’s. It’s not like he…doesn’t want to kiss him. He wouldn’t mind doing it at all.

“It’s okay, right.” His friend leans closer to his face, eyes closing. Yuuri sharply intakes a breath, but moves forward anyway, till their lips are touching.

Phichit smiles against his lips. “Not like that Yuuri, open your mouth.” He brings his free hand to his face and presses against Yuuri’s bottom lip with his thumb. He squeezes his cock with his other hand and Yuuri’s mouth falls open with a moan. Phichit takes the moment to push his tongue in his mouth,

Yuuri’s body shivers at the sudden intrusion. Phichit’s tongue is hot against his. It dances in his mouth, gliding across tongue and cheek. His member jumps again. He feels ready to burst, cock aching as Phichit’s strokes him faster.

Yuuri pulls away from the deep kiss gasping. The pleasure he was feeling was just too intense, “P-Phichit, I-I think I’m gonna, I think I’m gonna come. Quick move your hand.” He’s ignored as Phichit brings their lips together once more, biting and pulling at Yuuri’s bottom lip. Yuuri can’t hold back anymore, whimpering as he comes hard between Phichit’s fingers. Tears prickle in his eyes, from the pleasure. His legs shake as his friend strokes him through his orgasm.

“Wow Yuuri, look how much you came.” He smiles as Yuuri leans forward, head resting on Phichit’s shoulder. “Makes me want to take a picture.” He smiles looking at the mess on his hands.

Yuuri sits up immediately. “P-Phichit! No!” he blushes, still trying to catch his breath.

“Fine, fine, I promise I won’t take any okay.” He leans over the bed and grabs his discarded shirt to wipe them both clean.

“T-thank you.” Yuuri stutters out.

“Oh trust me, I enjoyed it just as much as you did.” He laughs pointing down to his own erection straining against his briefs.

Yuuri blushes even harder than before. “Do you want me to-“

“No, it’s okay! I’ll handle it on my own this time.”

“Are you sure?”

He nods. “Next time though, let’s do something even more fun okay.”

Yuuri practically leaps in his bed. “Next time?”

“Yeah!” He rubs his palm against Yuuri’s thigh, smiling innocently before kissing him softly. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I may write another part in the future if you guys want =) let me know!


End file.
